Blondes have more fun
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: I lost the actual prompt but basically Faye dyes her hair blonde, much like Phoebe Tonkin's character Fi Tomorrow when the war began . Fayana. Fayelissa friendship.


**Prompt from: variety-ownage (thanks by the way!)**

**I lost the actual prompt but basically Faye dyes her hair blonde, much like Fi's (Tomorrow when the war began). If you haven't seen Phoebe with blonde hair Google 'Fiona Maxwell'. **

**Pairing(s): Fayana, Fayelissa friendship.**

"Why are you doing this again?" Melissa complained from where she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Faye sighed as she squeezed the bottle of peroxide solution onto her hair and roughly rubbed it in "I felt like a change. I'm bored with this look."

"Yeah but don't you think this is a bit drastic?" Melissa asked sceptically as she eyed the hair dye box on the counter.

"No. Surgery is drastic. Now get over here. I need you to tell me if I missed anywhere."

Melissa sighed but obediently stood up from the bathtub and walked over to where Faye was standing in front of the sink. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of the peroxide solution hit her senses "This stuff stinks."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"No." Melissa placed her hands on Faye's shoulders and pushed down "You're going to have to lean down. I can't see anything from down here. You're too tall."

"You mean you're too short." Faye corrected though she willingly leaned down to Melissa's level to allow her to inspect her hair "…Well?"

"Give me a second." Melissa retorted, leaning up slightly on her tip toes so that she could see the top of Faye's head.

"It's not rocket science." Faye stated as she watched Melissa in the mirror in front of them "Either I've missed something or I haven't."

"It's not that easy when I can't touch your hair." Melissa frowned as she shifted her gaze from the top of Faye's head down towards the back.

"Just touch it, it won't kill you." Faye stated seriously before breaking into a smirk "I'm sure you've heard that one before."

"_Faye." _Melissa chastised seriously.

"What?" Faye asked innocently.

Melissa shook her head and reluctantly reached out to smear some of the solution on Faye's hair onto her fingers. She made a face as the caramel dye covered her fingers and hurriedly moved to rub the dye into the small area Faye had missed at the nape of her neck "…There. You're done."

"At last. I thought my back was going to be permanently hunched by the time you finished." Faye stood up straight and sighed in relief "Now what?"

"Now you have to wait for 15 minutes for the colour to settle or something." Melissa answered, resuming her position on the edge of the bathtub "And then you have to wash it out."

Faye picked up the box and sat on the edge of the bathtub next to Melissa "Use the conditioner provided and rinse well."

"You're going to look odd as a blonde." Melissa observed thoughtfully as she eyed her best friend "I still don't really understand why you're doing this."

"Because it's time for a change." Faye repeated impatiently "Besides, aren't blondes supposed to have more fun?"

"Seriously?" Melissa asked sceptically.

"Look, I just wanted a change okay?" Faye rolled her eyes irritably "Stop nagging and pass me that bottle."

Melissa huffed but picked up the bottle Faye was pointing at and handed it to her.

Faye took a long drink of the whisky, relishing the burn as it made it's way down her throat "So how long has it been now?"

Melissa glanced at her watch "About 5 minutes."

Faye sighed and took another drink. She shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bath, struggling to find a comfortable position. With an annoyed tut she finally gave in and resorted to sliding into the tub instead. She reclined back and sighed in relief at the relative comfort.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked leaning back against the wall so that she could look at Faye directly "You're going to make a mess."

"So? The shower's going to wash it away in 5 minutes anyway." Faye answered carelessly. She lifted the bottle in her hand to her lips and took a long drink before offering it up to Melissa who shook her head "Suit yourself." Holding the bottle against her stomach, Faye leaned her head back against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. They fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again "Do you think Diana will like it?"

"So _that's _what this is about? I knew that something was up!" Melissa exclaimed triumphantly causing Faye's eyes to spring open "Has Diana been looking at someone else or something?"

"No!" Faye answered defensively "She wouldn't do that."

"Hey, I was just asking." Melissa stated, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender "So what is it?"

"I'm not doing this for Diana. I'm doing it for myself. Mostly." Faye answered awkwardly "I was just wondering if she'll like it. You don't have to psychoanalyse my questions."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Melissa smirked "As for your question…I think Diana will think it's weird."

"Whatever, you don't even know that." Faye muttered with a roll of her eyes. She stood up slightly shakily thank to her alcohol consumption and clambered out of the bath "I've waited long enough, right?"

"I think so." Melissa answered before taking the bottle Faye held out to her.

Faye pulled her hair dye stained shirt over her head and chucked it to the side before moving her hands to the buttons of her dark jeans "Good. Now get out because Diana will kill both of us if she finds out that you stuck around while I was in the shower."

"As if I would want to." Melissa retorted with a shake of her head as Faye leaned up to turn the shower on.

Faye stuck her hand under the spray of water to check the temperature before turning around to find Melissa staring at her thoughtfully "What?" she asked as she maneuvered her jeans down her legs "Are you seriously going to watch me undress? Because Diana will kick your ass if she finds out."

Melissa chuckled at how whipped her best friend was "No. I was just thinking that now that you're going blonde you're going to look a bit like Cassie. It's almost the same colour."

Faye's face fell "Take that back."

"No." Melissa grinned mischievously "What's wrong with looking like Cassie anyway? I know you don't like her but…"

"She's Diana's _sister_. Now take it back." Melissa shook her head in response to the order and Faye reached up to remove the shower head from the wall "Last chance to take it back Melissa."

"Never." Melissa smirked.

"Fine…have it your way." Faye said before turning the shower head on the smaller girl.

"Faye!" Melissa shrieked as the blast of water hit her. She quickly dashed across the room to safety and glared at Faye from the doorway.

Faye grinned triumphantly and moved the shower head back to the wall. She turned back to Melissa to see that she was dripping from head to toe "You look a bit wet."

"You're an ass." Melissa glared half-heartedly. She turned to walk out of the room, calling behind her "I'm raiding your closet…bitch."

Faye laughed at the 'threat' and turned back to the shower, stripping off the rest of her clothes. She stepped into the bath and hummed in satisfaction as the warm water poured down on her.

XXX

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Diana exclaimed in response to the incessant pounding as she jogged down the stairs towards the door. She threw open the door with an irritated sigh to find a honey blonde standing in front of her "Can I help y…" she trailed off when she focused on the 'stranger' in front of her "Oh my God."

"Hey." Faye grinned, offering a small wave.

"Faye? What have you…" Diana blinked in shock and shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things "Y-you're _blonde_."

"I noticed." Faye chuckled at Diana's stunned expression "Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand on your doorstep all night?"

Diana silently stepped to the side allowing Faye to walk into the house. She closed the door before turning back to her girlfriend "You're _blonde._"

"You said that already."

"Why are you blonde?"

"I felt like making a change." Faye answered with a shrug.

"Wait…did you use magic?" Diana asked accusingly.

"Who do you think I am, Sabrina the teenage witch?" Faye rolled her eyes at the suggestion only to be met with a dubious stare. She nervously bit her lip "Don't you like it?"

Diana stepped close to Faye and curled a strand of honey blonde hair around her finger, examining it closely "It's…different."

"You hate it." Faye sighed at the unsure expression on Diana's face "Just say it."

"It's…" Diana chewed her lip as her gaze flicked over her girlfriend's features "You just look really different. I need a minute to process."

"If you don't like it, I can change it back."

Diana frowned at the offer "Why would you do that? What I think doesn't matter. It's your hair and you can do what you want with it."

"I know, I was just saying." Faye shrugged bashfully.

"Besides…" Diana grinned and looped her arms around Faye's neck "I think I could get used to it."

"Yeah?" Faye smiled and tugged Diana closer.

"Yeah." Diana confirmed, threading her hand into silky blonde tresses. She leaned forward until her lips were just barely grazing Faye's "You're hot as a blonde."

Faye was about to close the remaining distance between their lips when she realised what Diana had said. She pulled back with a frown much to Diana's displeasure "Wait, so you didn't think I was hot before?"

Diana looked like a dear caught in headlights "What?"

"You didn't think I was hot before." Faye repeated, sounding slightly wounded "Is that what you're saying?"

"Don't be ridiculous Faye." Diana said, gathering her wits "Would I have done half of the things I've done with you if I didn't think you were hot?" Faye relaxed but didn't say anything and Diana tugged her closer "I don't care if you're blonde or brunette…You're still the sexiest person I've ever met."

Faye grinned at the husked out statement. She opened her mouth to reply only for Diana to lean up to kiss her firmly.

"Bedroom." Diana muttered between kisses as she moved her hands to Faye's waist to guide her backwards "I want to test out the…'Blondes' have more fun'…theory and you're…wearing too many clothes."

Faye chuckled into the kiss but didn't argue with the order, instead allowing herself to be moved in the direction of the stairs.

THE END


End file.
